The Next Generation
by sCaNdAlOusXo
Summary: The next generation of charmed ones, Wyatt Chris and Phoebes little girl, Patience, they struggle with the same problems as any charmed ones.
1. Default Chapter

Patience woke up in her room, she got out of her bed and walked to her mirror, she looked in it and smiled at her reflection, she had long wavy brown hair, she had blue eyes that sparkled when she smiled, she was practically her mother's reflection, Phoebe Hallowell. She had her Father's eyes, he died while protecting her. She was 15 years old and had a tiny body, but a very powerful one. She was beautiful that was no secret.

She turned to go in her closet and pick out some clothes, she grabbed some tight blue pants and a red tank top. She saw her brush all the way over across the room on the desk, she waved her hand and the brush lifted it self in the air and started towards her when the door opened the it fell on the bed, she turned to her cousin at the door, "Chris!" He was two years older then her.

"Sorry." He said, "Are you using your magic for your own use again?" He asked his hands on his hips.

"No..." She lied.

"Patience!" Chris yelled, "We're charmed ones! We've got to be careful!" He told her, he was always overprotective over her just like Wyatt. "The smallest thing could have consequences."

"Walking into my room could also have consequences." She told him.

"Breakfast is ready." Chris told her.

"Leo still gone?" She asked.

Chris shrugged, "Shouldn't really matter, right?" He said with a eyebrow raised, "It's fine with me... he was always there for Wyatt..."

"He loves you." She told him, "He just doesn't always no how to show it." She told him softly. "He's got a lot to do anyway."

"At least I got mom."

"Yah!" Patience smiled, "Now, leave me alone I got to get ready."

Chris smiled and walked out of the room.

Patience looked at her room, it was small, pictures of Eminem, avril lavigne, some punk groups, Ashanti, Matchbox Twenty, everyone.

She walked down the stairs and smiled at the big family at the table, she sat down and looked at her mother, "Mom can I go to the movies tonight?" She asked politely.

"Sure, honey." Phoebe answered.

"You sure that's safe?" Wyatt asked.

"I'll be fine." Patience snapped at her cousin. "I've been alone before and could take care of myself and the innocents." She said desperately.

"Not without us." Chris reminded her, "We always save the innocents together."

"Maybe I don't always need you two to protect me." She told them, "Maybe I can actually use my powers and do it right! Sure I make some mistakes but so do you guys."

"We're just trying to look out for you." Chris told her.

"Maybe you should stop." She said standing up and then holding her head, and stumbling back, "A girl, she's around twenty, pretty, being attacked by a Hepnos demon." She said and noticed she was in the air, "Alright Wyatt I'm okay,"

Wyatt lowered her from the air softly. "Me and Chris can go." He said getting up, "Where?"

She closes her eyes, "Fourth street." She answered, "I can go too."

"No, you stay..." Chris said.

"Mom!" Patience said.

"Boys she should go, you might need the power of three." Phoebe said.

"Fine..." Wyatt said.

"Lets go."

Fourth Street

Patience moved in front of the boys looking at the street. "There." She said pointing to a girl walking into an alley, "That's her."

"Okay." Wyatt said and they moved to follow the girl then they heard her scream and they started to run into the alley.

"Hey!" Patience screamed at the demon as it pounced on the girl, "Pick on someone your own size!" She yelled and it turned to her. She waved her hand and it flew back into a wall. "Ha!"

Wyatt smiled and threw his hands out and it froze then Chris threw his hand out and blew it up. Patience smiled, "We did it! The Charmed Ones!"

Review if you want more!!


	2. Magic sChool

Patience got to school and walked to her locker she twisted the knob a few times a sighed angrily, "my locker wont open, open it so I can get… goen…?" She said softly and the locker swung open, "Ha!" She said happily and turned to see Chris giving her a look, "What?"

"Personal gain." He told her.

Patience rolled her eyes, "I know, but I couldn't get it open." She told him with a slight smile, "I don't see what you're complaining about you always use your orbing power for yourself." She reminded him, "I only got spells and my like… flicking power." she reminded him. "You and Wyatt have much more powers then me."

"Because we are older, is all, you will get the rest of your powers soon." Chris told her.

Right then Patience saw Johnny start to walk down the hall, she panics and looks her self over, a blue denim mini skirt with a black tank top with a blue denim vest and a pair of black knee high boots with her hair scrunched. She smiled nervously at Johnny, "Hey, Johnny." She said with a smile.

Johnny turned to her, he smiled, "Hey, Patience." Johnny walked over to her, "Umm you want to go to the movies with me and the guys tonight?" He asked with an unsure smile.

Patience smiled, "Uh, yeah." She gulped and noticed Chris standing beside them shaking his head, "What time?" she asked. "Uh, how about you call me I have to go with Chris." She said with a smile, "Call me."

Johnny watched as she closed her locker and walked off.

Patience smiled wide at Chris, "I got a date tonight!"

"I don't think you should go." Chris said, "I mean the movies? A dark room? I don't think he really wants to watch the movie."

Patience rolls her eyes, "Look we are just going to watch a movie." She said with a smile, "don't worry about it, Cousin." she said with a smile.

Patience walked threw the Doors to the Hallowell manner, then she a door on the stairs, she put her bag down and got up, she opened the door, "Hello?" she called softly and heard nothing, she walked threw the door and noticed she was in a hallway. Then she noticed a bunch of kids in robes looking at her.

"Are you lost?" A boy asked.

"Uhh," Patience said. "I don't think so."

"Ohmigod!" Another boy said, he was tall and had glasses and a book clutched in his palm, "You're Patience, you know from the charmed ones."

"No she isn't." The first boy said, he was cute. He had curly brown hair and blond highlights he also wore the robe and had blue eyes.

"Uh, yea I am." she said with a smile. "do I know you?" She asked.

"Know but we know you." The bookish boy said, "You are in like all of our text books!" He smiled at the girl, "You're pretty much every girl's idol."

Patience smiled, "Really?"

The cute boy smiled, "It's true, half the girls in the school have all your outfits." He walks up to her, "I can see why all the guys drool over you." He said with a smile and held his hand out for her to see and a pink rose appeared, "For you."

Patience smiled and almost blushed, "Thanks." she said with a wide smile, "How did you know I didn't like red roses?" She asked with a smile and took the rose and lifted it to her nose smelling it. "The pinks are my favorite."

"I know, my ex girlfriend did a report on you." He explained "I helped a little."

Patience smiled, "Ex girlfriend?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm William." He said with a smirked.

Patience smiled, "Pat- you already know who I am." she said nervously, "so uh where is this?" she asked with a smile.

"Patience," The bookish boy smiled, "The carefree one,"

Patience looked at him, "Thanks?"

"You're at magic school." William told her with a smile. "You are lost."

"Don't like to admit it," She said shyly. "So, this is where Gideon almost killed my cousin?" She asked with a weird smile walking up the hall, "So you guys go to school to practice magic?" She asked with a wide smile. "That's so cool!"

William sighs, "Yea, it's not so bad, you get to stay away from your parents for pretty much the whole winter." He explained.

"that would be really cool." She said with a smile, "Wouldn't have to worry about the overprotective cousins." she said with a smile. "Um, I should get back." she said with a smile, "everyone's always looking out for the 'carefree' one."

"Hey, can I uh call you sometime?" William asked.

Patience smiled biting her bottom lip, "Um yea, here." she grave him her number and was off.

End of chap…

Review please!!

Thanks for the reviews!!

Next chap someone else will be writing it for me!!

We are going to be taking turns !! Review for us!!


End file.
